Young and Restless
by Mr.Moe
Summary: Before he can embrace his future Conner Kent must confront his past. More adventures with the son of Superman
1. Chapter 1

Young and Restless

A/N:

Hey guys, this is Mr. Moe and I have taken oven this story with the blessing of LONGNodaichi and I hope you will enjoy the ride. I have made a few adjustments but nothing that will affect the story too drastically. All the adult heroes are older. Let's say early 40's and Superman is Conner's father instead of older brother.

Chapter One

Conner arrived at their temporary base in Bludhaven. He was wearing clothes more formal than his usual, with black blazer and dress pants. Not that he wanted to wear them, mind you. It was because of the event he just came back from. Luckily his grandparents Martha and Jonathan Kent back in Kansas had just the clothes to fit him. They were Clark's old clothes from when Clark went to prom in high school. Though they fit him like a glove, he couldn't wait to get out of the stuffy suit. He went to his room in the Teams' temporary Bludhaven headquaters. He was putting back on his casual jeans when he heard a voice.

"Looks like you had a good time." He knew that voice from anywhere. He turned and saw M'gann.

She was wearing a white t-shirt, yellow cardigan, blue skinny jeans, and sandals.

"M'gann? How are you..." Conner's eyes narrowed.

"When..." he began to ask before she abruptly cut him off.

"Just a few hours ago actually." M'gann replied with a sad smile. "I picked up La'gann from Atlantis and came back."

"I see." Conner turned his back to hide his slight displeasure. "But you do know that this is the boy's room, right?"

"I know...I just wanted to see you." M'gann sat down on Conner's bed. Conner quickly put on his black T-shirt with the red "S" his new family's crest.

"Okay, what is it?" Conner sighed. "Are you waiting for La'gann or something?"

"No...I wanted to talk to you...and only you..." M'gann looked at him in the eyes for the first time in so many months. She tried to set up a mental link up with him, but Conner denied her access.

"Don't you even dare..." he growled.

"I wasn't going to read your mind!" M'gann said defensively, then looked away ashamed. "I don't want to do that anymore. I just wanted to link up with you, that's all."

Conner sat down on the adjacent bed. "Okay, he said… somewhat flustered. What is going on? Just tell me." Conner was honestly tired of all the tension between him and her. And he didn't want any more complications.

"I broke up with La'gann." M'gann said and Conner's face didn't change. His mind, however, was a different story. Half of him was happy that she had broken up, while the other half debated on whether he should be happy or sad for her.

"Why?" Conner asked.

"Because...he and I were together because he made me feel better. He indulged me...and I have seen what happened to those who suffered from my over-confidence and indulgence." M'gann admitted. "And...I needed some closure…. It was bound to happen, anyway."

Conner nodded slowly. "Well, if that is all, then." Conner stood up and began to leave the room, only for M'gann to reach out and grab his wrist.

"Please Conner. I am not done yet." M'gann's eyes pleaded. Conner sighed and sat back down. He twisted his wrist to make M'gann let go of it, something that made M'gann even more sad.

"So you broke –up with fish-boy." Conner shrugged. "You did what you wanted...just as you always have." Him saying that made M'gann's heart hurt even more. Did he really think she was that selfish? Well, she was. She rewrote his memory, got a new boyfriend, and broke up with him for the sake of convenience. "That really doesn't surprise me, M'gann." Conner looked at her. "Just tell me what you want."

"Nightwing told me that you went out with Wendy." M'gann blurted. Conner's eyes narrowed.

"Yes...we did...because it was our High School Reunion?" Conner raised his eyebrow. "You got the message, didn't you?"

M'gann mentally slapped her forehead. Of course! The High School Reunion! She just forgot about it since she was captured by Black Manta. "Oh yeah" she said rather bashfully. "That explains your formal clothes."

Conner nodded slowly. "They aren't mine. They are my dad's."

"Superman's? Do they fit?" M'gann asked. Despite Conner being Superman's "son", he was smaller than Superman.

"He wore them in high school." Conner shook his head. "Back to the subject. You thought I was on a date with Wendy?"

M'gann nodded. Conner rubbed his temples for a bit. "She and I went as a couple since Marvin was out of town on a business trip."

"A couple?" M'gann shot up. "You two went out as a couple?!"

Conner's face showed slight discomfort and displeasure. "Yeah...Marvin asked me too. The reunion had a dance sort of thing, so Marvin asked me to go in his place."

"Marvin and Wendy are dating?" M'gann sat back down.

"Yeah...they are." Conner smirked. "I was the one who helped Marvin ask Wendy out on their first date, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" M'gann smiled too. The two of them chuckled for a bit, then became silent.

"So...that still doesn't explain why you are here." Conner got back on the topic.

"Conner, I...I am ..." M'gann took a deep breath. "I am really...sorry..."

Conner didn't expect that. "What? Sorry for what?"

"For everything." M'gann sighed. "Going out with La'gann to rub it in your face, abusing my powers, all of that." She hopefully looked at him, but Conner's eyes said nothing. They were confused to be sure.

"Uh...yeah..." Conner cleared his throat. "I accept your apology. So...did you and La'gann break up on good terms?"

"He is sulking...you know him..." M'gann replied.

"A dumped boyfriend would be. Can you blame him? He was really worried about you when you got kidnapped." Conner crossed his arms. "He had a broken leg and we had put restraints on him so that he would not injure his leg even more." He remembered when Nightwing called him to restrain La'gann. La'gann was giving the hospital staff a handful by transforming into his beast mode so that he could compensate for his bad leg. Conner had to give him a swift uppercut to the chin to knock him out.

M'gann bit her lip. "So...where does that put us?"

Conner did not expect that either. "Uh...excuse me?"

"Where does that put us?" M'gann said in a more demanding voice. "La'gann is out of the way. Now you and I remain. Are you and I going to be a couple again?"

Conner's temper flared. "Since when did you get so selfish?" he asked.

"I'm not selfish, Conner!" M'gann shouted back. "And for your information, I don't always try to get my way. It's not like I mesmerized you." She blurted and slapped her mouth. Conner's eyes widened.

"Didn't you?" Conner glared.

Conner angrily stood up to walk out. M'gann followed him. At the same time, the team returned with Sphere.

"Hey, Conner!" Impulse ran out to high-five him, but Conner ignored him, stormed through the team, and got on the super cycle and took off.

"Superboy!" Nightwing ran out. "Where are you going?"

"Away from here." Conner tapped Sphere's side and Sphere's motorcycle mode took off.

"Conner!" M'gann flew after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Conner arrived at a place he felt really safe; the Kent Farm. Few months after Superman acknowledged him, he introduced Conner to his parents. Contrary to what Conner expected, the Grandparents accepted him for who he was. He even kept reminding them that he was their son's clone, but they didn't care. Martha once said to him that his genes did not matter; Superman was not related to Martha or her husband Jon. Yet they loved Superman just the same. He drove Sphere into the barn.

"Stay here, okay?" Conner covered Sphere with some hay. Sphere made sounds akin to whining.

"You know I can't bring you into the house. Remember what happened?" Conner rebuked. Sphere, it seemed, could not control its movements in a limited area such as Kent's house. It broke quite a few things when it entered the house.

Conner tapped Sphere a few times before leaving toward the Kent farm.

"Blasted! I forgot my keys" he said.

He rang the bell and Martha came out. A woman in her sixties, Martha Kent still was full of life and spirit.

"Conner! What a surprise!" The warm woman embraced him tightly. "Did your base get attacked again?"

"No, Ma." Conner said rather affectionately. Martha had allowed him to call her that since the beginning. "I just needed sometime away."

"Well come in!" Martha ushered her grandchild in. "Jonathan, your grandson is here!" She called her husband. Jonathan Kent walked down from upstairs.

"How are you, son?" Jonathan clapped Conner's shoulder.

"I am doing okay..." Conner gave a fake smile, and Martha and Jonathan did not buy it. Conner couldn't lie, much like Clark couldn't.

"Oh no, you are not!" Martha made Conner sit down at their dinner table. For a woman of her small size, she could be very forceful. "There is something on your mind, so out with it!"

"Ma..." Conner started and bowed his head.

Martha put a slice of apple pie on the table before him.

"Thanks Ma". Conner dug in the pie his favorite food... well... since M'gann didn't cook for him anymore.

"Ma...Pa..." Conner ate slowly. "How did the two of you meet?"

"Huh?" Martha and Jon exclaimed at this question. "What brought that up?" Then Martha understood. "It is about that girl...isn't it?"

Conner put his fork down and nodded. "She...I don't believe it. She is so selfish, Ma." He groaned. "She abuses her powers on friends and enemies alike! Lately, I've been thinking she even used her mind-control powers to make me love her."

Sitting beside her grandson Martha put her hand on Conner's. "Do you love her?"

Conner stood up abruptly. "What would I know about love?"

"Conner, sit down." Jonathan gently, but strictly, told his grandson, which Conner did immediately.

Joining them at the table, Jonathan cleared his throat. "Let me tell you something, Your Ma and Pa did not get married right away." Conner looked at Jonathan.

"I fell in love with Martha before she did." Jonathan admitted. "And she was married to another man before me. That didn't matter, Conner. I loved her."

Martha's eyes twinkled slightly and put her hand on Jonathan's.

"Love and pain comes in a package, Conner." Jonathan continued. "You may have been hurt by her. But consider this. If she didn't want you and did in fact brainwash you, why would she reverse her brainwashing and go to another guy?"

Conner didn't understand. "Pa... that doesn't make sense. If she wanted me, then why go with another guy?"

"Conner there is an old saying, if you love something, let it go, if it comes back to you then it's yours, if it doesn't, then it never was…."

Conner was more confused than ever…. "Grampa what are you saying?" trying hard not to be disrespectful.

"Love dear boy is a choice…if you love someone, you have to give them the freedom to choose. Love out of duty, loyalty, or fear of loneliness isn't love.

"Like your dad, in high school, he really liked this girl named Lana Lang. She was pretty, confident, and kind. But she broke Clark's heart several times..."and then there was that Lois Lane at Daily Planet, I never did like her, I just couldn't see what Clark saw in her. She broke his heart seriously when he revealed to her his identity." Martha shook her head. "But...after many years, Clark finally found someone who loved him for him… Diana. She had been right there all along thru thick and thin. Even when she and Clark where with other people their love remained. So my boy if it's supposed to be it will be.

Conner finished his pie piece and walked outside. The stars in the Kansas sky shone brightly today. He considered to himself what he should do. Not far from there, M'gann was camouflaged and looking at Conner. She had heard the conversation in the house. True love is what she believed they had but she was not going to force him...she had to wait. A few minutes later, she went back to Bludhaven.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Conner left the Kent Farm and went back to Bludhaven early in the morning. When he arrived, he definitely felt some tension in the base. La'gann was crunching on his cereal as loudly as he could and M'gann was talking to Gar. It was similar to the tension he and M'gann had when they were in the same room.

"Superboy". Nightwing saw him. "You weren't at the meeting, but the Team successfully rescued Blue and Green Beetle from Reach's control."

"I don't buy that." Conner crossed his arms and Jaime saw Conner glaring at him. Conner was justified to feel unsafe around Blue Beetle.

"Conner, it is not their fault. Their scarabs were influencing them." Nightwing assured.

"Like someone on the team." La'gaan said rather loudly before gulping his cereal down. Conner glanced at M'gann, who looked annoyed. Conner sighed and suddenly, he got a phone call.

"Hello." Conner picked up his phone, accidentally putting it on speaker.

"Conner! Hey this is Stephanie! We met yesterday at the reunion?" Conner looked at the phone. "Uh...how did you get my number?" he asked.

"Wendy gave it to me!" The female voice chirped on the phone.

"Blasted Wendy" Conner thought to himself and walked out of the room to continue his call.

"So I was wondering if you want to go out with me today." Stephanie asked.

"Uh...sorry, not today..." Conner tried to put this off, but boy was this girl persistent. "My job ends late at night."

"Then, How about we get together for breakfast. Devil's Food. 10 AM? Be there, cutie." Stephanie hung up before Conner could argue.

"What the..?" Conner just shook his head.

Back in the dining room his team mates continued with their breakfast and chatter.

"What do you think Conner's secret life is like?" Jaime asked everybody else in the room. "I didn't know he was dating!"

"He did go out with Wendy Harris yesterday for their high school reunion." Tim said. Nightwing slapped him on the head for revealing such delicate info.

"Dude, can you search who this Stephanie is?" Gar asked Tim. Before Nightwing could stop his protégé, Robin went to their computer and cross-referenced sites and data.

"Here it is." Robin showed on the screen. "Stephanie Carlisle." A very pretty blond girl with a curvaceous figure appeared on the panel. "Fitness Instructor, and former Miss Star of Star City, currently single."

"Damn!" Impulse yelled. "That is some hot chick!"

"How come he gets all the girls?" Gar whined.

"Maybe it's a Kryptonian thing?"

"Must be!" they all said in unison.

Nightwing shot a look at M'gann, who was getting sadder and sadder. She left the room, only to hear Conner in the hall way.

"Hello, Stephanie. No, I can't make it this morning or today. No, please, I don't think you are ugly. I am just really busy. I have to work today and I wanted to rest before I went in. No, I do not! Please, just not today...I will call you if I have time , okay? Hello?" Conner turned off the phone. He sighed and leaned against the wall.

"You are popular." M'gann revealed herself to Conner.

"M'gann." Conner turned and put his phone away. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to avoid your fan club back in the room." M'gann pointed back to the hall and saw Conner's confused face. "Robin looked up Stephanie on the computer and all the boys are drooling over her."

Conner shook his head. "So...is what La'gann said true? Did you influence him with your mind?" He caught what La'gann referred to.

M'gann was silent.

"I see." Conner knew the answer from her silence.

He began to walk away but M'gann grabbed his hand. "Wait, Conner." She looked really distraught. "I want to know...do you hate me?"

Conner's eyes softened. "I never hated you...I just...hated what you did...Now...I don't know..."

"Do you love me?"

"I don't know."

"Do you trust me?"

Conner said "No".

M'gann nodded. "Is there any way I can earn your trust?"

Conner remained silent for a bit before saying. "I honestly don't know...M'gann...I don't know."

Conner cleared his throat. "I...can't forgive you for what you did to me...not yet...maybe in the future. Who knows?"

He looked at his phone. "It is nearly time...I have to go" Conner said.

"You don't have to go." M'gann started.

"Ma taught me to give people chances. And also, it would be rude of me just ditch her like that." Conner almost regretted having learned the Kent family's code of morals and ethics. Ma Kent was very strict when it comes to morals.

Conner sighed as he waited outside the Devil's Food restaurant. He was wearing a red hoodie with the words Metropolis Sharks on it, jeans, and white sneakers. He didn't know what to expect from Stephanie. She was way too bubbly for his tastes, much more than M'gann when she first came to Earth. And he wasn't comfortable talking; he was more or a listener.

"How did I get into this anyway?" Conner groaned.

"HEEEYYYY, CONNER!" Conner looked up and saw Stephanie. She was wearing a low cut sundress with pink sandals. "You are here so early! Did you miss me?"

Conner flinched a bit and gave a fake smile. "Yeah...uh...Stephanie...I have to go on my double shift in a few hours..."

"Then let's make the most of it!" Stephanie grabbed Conner and dragged him into the restaurant. "I am so hungry..."

"With a body like that it doesn't surprise me?" Conner meant it to be sarcastic, but Stephanie took it as a compliment.

"Oh thank you! It took me a long time to get body like this, you know."

Conner mentally groaned. This was going to be a very long few hours.

They ordered food and talked a bit. Stephanie admitted that she was a farm girl...not a city girl like she seemed. That caught Conner's attention.

"I am from a farm too." Conner said. Well, The Kent farm was his second home.

"Really? Where?" Stephanie leaned on the table.

"Kansas."

"I am from Texas..." Stephanie smiled. "I didn't like the farm work so much...but it did wonders for my figure." She sighed. "But my parents divorced for a short time and I lived in the city for a few years. Then I went back and forth, helping out Pa with his farm work." She had some southern accent that Conner just recognized.

"You say Pa too?" Conner began to like this girl more and more.

"Oh hell yeah." Stephanie shrugged. "Ma and Pa...I never used mom, dad, mother, or father, or whatever they use."

"I use Ma and Pa too. Ma and Pa Kent."

Stephanie winked at Conner. "Maybe we have some things in common."

"Yeah."

The two of them talked on and on, they talked about their current lives. Conner lied and said he was working as an intern at a hospital. Stephanie was a fitness pro and health consultant. They talked about what their hobbies were.

"I don't mean to be rude." Stephanie asked as she sipped on her ice tea. "You didn't seem to like me very much in the beginning."

"Well...I don't know what Wendy told you about me, but I am kinda a loner..." Conner said while eating his fries.

"Some girl broke your heart right?" Stephanie asked and Conner looked surprised. "Don't you worry. I had my heart broken too, you know. This guy I met in College...he seemed so nice...but he was just using me...then he just left without a word. Next thing you know, he is shacked up with another girl three cities away."

Conner nodded in understanding. Subconsciously, he reached out and covered Stephanie's hand. She smiled. "You seem like a nice guy, Conner. Other people may be afraid of you, but I'm not."

Conner scratched his neck, a habit he learned from Clark. "I do have a bit of a temper."

"That's cool. Hell, I have a temper too. You should've seen what I did to that jerk when I saw him last time. I trashed him!"

Conner looked at his cell phone, texted something. "You know...they say my morning shift just got canceled. How about you and me go for a walk?"

Stephanie raised an eyebrow. "Oh...so you were playing hard to get, Mr. Kent? I like that. And yes, you may take me for a walk. But don't get any high ideas, you hear? I am a woman and I have my standards."

"I wouldn't think of it ma'am." Conner offered his arm and Stephanie took it and they walked out of the restaurant. Not realizing that they were being followed.

Conner and Stephanie walked down the shore line. They talked more about themselves and what they wanted to do. Stephanie wanted to start her own class in the university she went to. She invited Conner to come by.

"What is the class about?" Conner asked.

"Oh, it is about recreational yoga and exercises, mostly those related to couples. You and I could get together in those times." Stephanie winked.

"And you thought I was going fast." Conner smiled. They went to sit at a bench and look at the sun.

"Uh...I feel strange..." Stephanie said to Conner.

"What is wrong?" Conner asked.

"I feel like somebody is watching us... Don't look but there's a guy over there with a long green overcoat and hat? I swear that guy has been following us since the restaurant." Stephanie leaned on Conner's arm.

Conner didn't like this. Could it be a member of CADMUS tracking his movements? Or could it be...no...M'gann wouldn't go that far...would she?" When Conner turned to see for himself he was surprised that no one was there. Conner and Stephanie walked back at the restaurant.

"So I had a great time..." Stephanie giggled. "I hope you and I can get together again."

"I'd like that." Conner smiled.

"If you want, we can meet tomorrow...unless you have shifts at the hospital. I am sure you can cancel them again..." Stephanie winked.

"Maybe...maybe not. I will call you if that happens." Conner shrugged his shoulders.

"So...are we going to kiss?" Stephanie offered and Conner's smile slightly waned.

"Uh...it's a little too soon for that...I think, hugs should do for today." Conner tried to slow things down. Unfortunately for him, Stephanie thought he was flirting with her more.

"Okay, big boy. Hugs it is."

The two of them hugged, but much more intimately then Conner would have liked. She pressed her chest into his, making him more aware of her curves, her hands caressing his strong shoulders and back. She nuzzled his neck to enjoy the scent of his cologne then withdrew slowly.

"See you later...handsome." She winked and got into her car and drove off.

On the way back to the base he wondered about the mysterious guy that Stephanie had claimed to see following them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"So, Scout? Do you have any details?" Impulse asked the same hobo who was trailing Conner and his date. The Hobo took off his clothes. Beast Boy, excitedly jumped up and down.

"Oh yeah...I have every detail!" He took out a Camera that was attached to the jacket he was wearing. Tim Drake took the camera, attached it to the computer, and played it for the team.

"Damn! She is hotter than the photos that she's in!" Blue Beetle whistled.

I am sensing from your hormone levels Jamie Reyes that you want to mate with this specimen. Blue Beetle scarab said to its host.

"Oh shut up." Jamie said.

"I think Conner is having fun too..." Tim said. "I mean look at him he's smiling and they are even holding hands!"

"Great Zeus, really?" Cassie looked at the photo more closely. "They are!"

"Look they are leaving the restaurant." Tim said pointing to the screen and the Team saw the two of them looping arms.

"They already look like a couple!" Impulse jabbered.

Then suddenly, the computer blacked out.

The Team heard an "Ahem" from behind and they knew they were in trouble.

"I don't mind you guys having some down time." Nightwing, his arms folded in disappointment. "But spying on a teammate is not one of the consented activities."

"Ah, come on, Wing!" Impulse zapped to the Team Leader. "Don't tell me you weren't curious?"

"I've got more important things to think about." Nightwing gave everybody the bat-glare.

Conner entered the room. "What did I miss?"

Conner could not help but notice the elephant in the room as everyone got quite and looked away as he came in.

"The Superboy is quite analytical...his chances of finding out our actions are 94%". The Scarab told Blue Beetle and he gulped.

Nightwing sighed and tapped his wrist computer. "This."

The computer turned on again and Conner and Stephanie were back on the screen.

"We are screwed..." Impulse muttered before running as fast as he could. Unfortunately, Conner stuck his arm out, catching the speedster by the chin and lifted him into the air.

"So you guys were spying on me." Conner said quietly. The Team, even Nightwing, tensed. Conner had two types of angry modes. The common "Berserker" mode that everybody had seen, then there was the "silent killer" mode. Conner learned that being silent and seething was much more effective then yelling from Batman and his speeches to Justice League. Conner would only do this when he was really annoyed...which he was now.

Beast Boy slowly walked to the front. "Sorry, Superboy. I...I was the one following you...I just...I was curious."

Conner looked at him. The kid was basically like his younger brother. He couldn't really stay angry with him.

"Just don't do it again... and that goes for all of you." Letting go of Impluse, his eyes scanned the rest of the team and everybody nodded. Conner sighed and then walked to his room. When he was gone, everybody breathed again.

"Man...I swear sometimes he is more like Batman than you, Nightwing." Impulse said.

Nightwing twitched. "I have to agree with you there."

Conner went to the room he shared with La'gann and saw him reading a book on his bunk. He ignored him and went to change.

"M'gann broke up with me." La'gann said without lifting his eyes off the book."

"So I hear." Conner said.

"Aren't you going to rub it in my face?" La'gann asked as he put the book down. Conner put his jacket away. "Now's your chance."

"And I am not that immature, Lagoon Boy."

Conner as he walked away. La'gann quickly walked in front of Conner.

"What?" Even though La'gann was no longer with M'gann, he still pissed Conner off. Conner frowned.

"Tell me. Why did you break up with M'gann?" La'gann crossed his arms.

"You're smart boy, Guess!" Conner turned around and sat down on his bed.

"She manipulated you too?" La'gann sharply asked. Conner nodded.

"She rewrote my memories at her whim." He said.

"Did she do the same thing with me?" La'gann asked.

"Honestly I don't know." Conner shrugged. "What do you think you guys broke up?"

"Because of you." La'gann pointed at Conner and Conner raised his eyebrow.

"She won't admit it...but I think she just likes you more." La'gann slowly said.

"She has a very funny way of showing it don't you think?" Conner asked and La'gann smirked.

"For the first time, I agree with ya." La'gann

Conner stood up. "So...what are you gonna do now?"

"I am going back to Atlantis." Conner gave him a strange look. "I need to clear my head...and I want to get stronger. Lately I realized that I am nothing but a brute."

"I used to be like that." Conner mentioned.

"And I don't exactly like this place. It is nothing like the Cave."

Conner huffed and nodded. He walked toward La'gann and held out his hand. "Welcome to the club." He said.

"What club? La'gann asked dumbfounded.

The Brutes dumped by the same girl club?" La'gann smirked and shook his hand.

"If that is what you want to call it, so be it." They shook hands and Conner left the room.

Conner was walking in the hall when he saw M'gann.

"Hey!" She said happily while Conner nodded. "Conner...please...just look at me." Her smile quickly fading.

Conner looked at her. "Yes?"

"I want us …. to be something again..." M'gann nervously laced her fingers together. "Will you give me a chance?"

"When I forgive you... maybe" Conner answered. "But until then...I don't know."

"When will you forgive me then?" M'gann asked. "I can't wait forever, you know."

"Well, then I suggest you get another boyfriend." Conner said in a tired voice.

"What if I promised that I would never manipulate you again? Or anyone else's mind?" M'gann blurted in desperation and Conner stopped.

"What?" He faced her fully. "Even if you did make that promise, how can I believe it? You promised last time that you wouldn't alter my mind, but you did..."

M'gann really didn't know what to say. "I...don't know...I would ask you to give me the benefit of the doubt...but you are not that type of guy."

"No...I am not..." Conner admitted.

"Should I wear a restraining collar?" She asked and Conner's attention was fully on her now.

"What?" He honestly hated those things...

"I...would...if it meant you would give me a chance." M'gann said with tears in her eyes

"M'gann you don't need to do crazy anything like that, but I'm gonna need some time." He said.

"We can be friends but I can't offer you any more than that right now." Understand? He asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The Team was out celebrating, after a tough week of combat training with Shazam. Adam Teth in his Shazam form was one of the most powerful people on the next to Superman and Wonder Woman. Everyone was gone except for Conner and M'gann. The two of them remained at the The Bunker as it was now called. Conner was sitting down at the kitchen counter as M'gann cooked. Wolf was sleeping underneath the counter.

"How long has it been since you cooked?" Conner asked.

"Oh...it's been awhile." M'gann looked for the salt. She found it at the cupboard above her. Conner helped her get it, earning a smiled from her. Conner's ringing cell phone ruining the moment. Stepping away Conner answered it.

"Conner, it's Zatanna! Where are you?"

M'gann and Conner both looked at the phone. "Uh...I am at the Bunker, why?"

"Because it is getting crazy here!"Zatanna screamed. The music from the club was so loud that he could hear it with using the speaker phone. "Us girls decided to go to a club, and we are having time of our life! Why don't you join us!?"

Conner looked at the phone with a weird expression. M'gann gave Conner a please don't go look... Conner sighed.

"Sorry Z". I am about to eat dinner right now. Maybe next time."

"Oh come on!" Zatanna yelled in a pleading voice also.

Conner smacked his forehead. What is with girls and pleading?

"Zatanna, I will see you later." Conner said and turned off the phone. M'gann smiled and went back to cooking.

"First it is Stephanie, and now it is Z". When did you get so popular?" M'gann joked.

"I don't know. I am blaming Kal for this." Conner groaned and put his head on the counter.

"Superman? Why?"

"Because I inherited his genes." Conner commented. Sensing M'gann's confusion, Conner straightened up. "Superman, or Kal, has had his own women troubles, a lot more than I do. Back in the day, he had a mermaid, a goddess, an alien queen, and even a former girlfriend turned evil." I guess being Kryptonian makes you some kinda weird chick magnet.

M'gann stopped her cooking and folded her arms across her chest which caught Connner's attention.

"But he did find his love in the end, right?" M'gann asked.

Conner snorted. "Yeah...but even that was challenging."

"How so?" M'gann sat down in front of him.

"You know who he is with, right?"

"Wonder Woman, right?" M'gann did hear rumors. Superman and Wonder Woman were best of friends ever since the founding of Justice League.

"Yeah...unfortunately, having the Princess of Amazons as a girlfriend wasn't all sunshine and roses". He said.

He always wanted a chance to use that phrase in a conversation. It was from his favorite movie Rocky Balbo. Conner then sighed at the memory, and went on with his tale. He, Diana, and Clark were at their Metropolis apartment when Diana's sister, Donna Troy, came by. Donna apparently told their mother. About Clark and Diana and the Queen of Amazon's literally stormed into the apartment with her Royal Guard the next day. Conner, saw the entire confrontation. Hippolyta, Diana's mother, wanted Clark's head. Diana wouldn't allow that. Clark tried to keep things quite but they almost torn the building down.

That day didn't with end well note as Clark and Diana were commanded to go to Themyscira, home of the Amazons. On Themyscira, Superman had to go through tons of challenges to show that he was worthy of being Diana's mate. After accomplishing all of the tasks, Hippolyta said that this was just the beginning and the he would still have to prove himself to the gods and any harm to her daughter caused by him would be returned a million-fold. Those were the exact words of Hippolyta.

"And that is what happened." Conner put his forehead on the counter.

M'gann laughed hard at the story. "At least they are happy now, aren't they?"

Conner laughed. "Actually, it has gotten kinda worse."

"Oh no." M'gann smiled and leaned forward in interest. "What happened?"

"Apparently the Amazons have a twin clan...known as the Bana-Midhgall. They hate males even more so than the Amazons and look at males nothing more than breeding animals. When the word hit them that Kal and Diana was intimate, they were outraged."

"Why would they be?" M'gann frowned.

"Long story short, Amazons are immortal and Bana are not... So they tried to negotiate a deal. If dad gives Diana a child, then he also has to bed a Bana and give them a female child." Conner explained, shrugging."

"That's crazy!" M'gann squealed as she telepathically turned off the stove and put the food on her plates.

"You haven't heard anything yet." Conner grunted. "Kal denied the deal, of course. So guess who the Bana's next target was….. me." Conner pointed at himself.

"What?!" M'gann exclaimed.

"Yeah.. the Bana said since I was Kal's "son" I could take his place and be placed in an arranged breeding alliance."

"Like the hell you will!" M'gann screamed and Conner nearly jumped up in shock. "Not if I can help it!" she said.

"Calm down, M'gann." Conner reassured M'gann. "But honestly, I don't think Kal and Diana can have kids, I mean I know Kryptonians can't mate with humans but Diana isn't exactly human you know…..being the daughter of Zeus."

"What!" M'gann gasped.

Conner slapped his hand to his forehead and dragged his hand down across his face as he realized he just revealed Diana's secret.

"I thought Wonder Woman was like made from magic clay" M'gann exclaimed excitedly. "Tell me more" she demanded.

"No, forget it…. I've already said too much as it is…..Worried, Conner began pacing around the counter.

"Dad's gonna kill me when finds out I told you… then Diana's gonna kill me again" He said.

M'gann reached out and grabbed Conner by the arms, looked up into his eyes and said "On my honor, I will tell no what you have shared with me".

Conner didn't know what to make of M'gann's statement as he was still unsure where their friendship stood. A part of him wanted to trust M'gann as he did in the past, but the very fact that she had used and manipulated him made it hard. But standing so close to her, and looking into her lovely eyes made him question everything. Could he trust her? Was this another trick to get him back? Had she really changed? Still holding onto his arms M'gann tilted her head and slowly felt herself moving closer to kiss him, her heart began to beat faster and then before their lips could meet Conner disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"WON EM OT RENNOC, NWOT EHT NO TUO THGIN A ROF DESSRED" Zatanna said.

An instant latter, Conner appeared before Zatanna leaning in to give her a kiss that was meant for M'gann. Seizing the moment, Zatanna threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. For a long moment the two enjoyed the taste of each other's lips till the techno-funk sound of "Feel this moment" by Pitbull and Christina Aquilera assaulted his senses. Conner opened his eyes and saw that he was kissing Zatanna.

"What the hell?" he said reeling back pulling her arms from around his neck. Startled he began to look around the room. He could see dozens of people. Japanese twenty-somethings dancing and having a good time.

Japan? I'M IN JAPAN! He said angrily!

"Tokyo to be exact handsome, The Green Dragon… only the hottest nightclub in Japan" Zatanna said with a pleased smirk on her face. "Oh, and you can thank me for the outfit later."

"What" he asked. Puzzled by her statement, until he looked down at himself. His clothes had been changed, instead of wearing the gray sweats he had on when he was at the Bunker. He was now wearing a gray Armani vest, slacks, Versace black leather crocs and a silk black bandit collared shirt.

DAMMIT ZEE! WHAT DID YOU DO? WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES? He demanded…

Taking him by the hand she wanted to pull Conner from the dance floor, so that she could talk to him but her every way was so then she decided to do something else. She said "EZEERF ENOYREVE, CISUM POTS". An instant later everyone in the club stop in their tracks and the music stopped. She laughed to herself as she didn't think her spell would work so well.

Conner was amazed at the show of power the Zee had just exhibited, but he was still very angry with her. "Zee I told you I was having dinner"…. Why did you magic me here?" He demanded.

She could practically see the steam coming out of his ears, and could tell that he was in no mode for fun and games. Folding her arms across her body, Zatanna looked down at the floor. She did that whenever she felt insecure or distressed. "I'm sorry Conner…. I just… I just didn't want you to be alone. I mean you never take a day off or relax. You're either with your dad, or training with Wonder Woman. Since you and M'gann broke up, I thought this would give us a chance to have some fun together. I didn't mean to make you mad …. I was wanted to spend some time with you, Conner.. and when you kissed me I thought it was okay…

"When I kissed you? He said in an exasperated tone.

"Yeah, just now… she said "and it was a really good kiss".

Conner slapped his palm against his forehead. Turning away from her Conner put his hand on his hip and cupped his chin "What is it with girls with super powers that they think they can just do whatever the hell they want? Still looking around at the crowd of immobilized youths, Conner was truly amazed by Zatanna's ability.

"Look Zee…" Conner said… as he turned to talk to her, the music started playing again and the younger clubbers resumed their dancing. Conner then felt an arm around his neck. Though it was female the grip was strong than steel.

"Hey Cous!" a female said to Conner then kissed him on the cheek. "I'm so glad you could make it ".

It was Kara Zor-el, Supergirl, his Kryptonian cousin. Standing next to her was a tall brunette, Donna Troy, Wonder Woman's little sister. They were dressed to the hilt. One in a white strapless peplum dress, the other wearing a black cross strap dress with the back cut out.

"Kara? Donna? Hey, what are you two doing here? He said, puzzled at having his thought interrupted and seeing his cousin and Donna in Japan.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Metropolis? Speaking to Kara, "and I thought you were in Greece," looking at Donna.

Just then Raquel Ervin, Rocket, burst into the conversation. "Guys come on I got us a booth" she said.

Making their way from the dance floor the group young of heroes slid into the booth that Raquel had acquired for them. It was in the VIP section of the club on the second floor over-looking the dance floor.

"Okay, so why aren't you in Metropolis?" "Didn't my dad ask you to watch over the city while he was away? Conner asked ardently.

"Yes, Kal did ask me to watch over Metropolis until he returns, but he also asked Icon to be my back-up. So when I needed a break he would fill in for me. When I heard Zee and Karen wanted to together I called Donna and here we are.


End file.
